


Maximum Carnage

by Orca478



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Carnage - Freeform, Civil War Team Iron Man, Eddie Brock is awesome, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Post Thanos, Precious Peter Parker, There is gonna be Carnage, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Years after Thanos, many criminals afraid of him start creating some havoc.One of them however, lives on Earth, and wants nothing more than cause Carnage around the world.Now Tony and Gamora  must return to Earth to battle Carnage, along side Eddie Brock, and stop him from killing the world.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Eddie Brock/Anne Weying, Gamora/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Sharon Carter/Carol Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Escape the Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Its here, the Carnage sequel begins ! 
> 
> So a few things before we start.
> 
> This work is shorter than the last story, as is a small adventure after Thanos is gone.
> 
> Also you might notice some characters are not in the tags. This characters are not on the story, as they are on their own adventure in the upcoming "Battle of Wakanda story."

Steve hated life in prison. 

He was locked in here, they kept him from fighting the good fight, but his protests fell on deaf years.

After proving that he was done with Steve, Sam was taken to a low risk prison on the main land, Steve tried to talk to him, but didn't found him on the recreation area.

Wanda ignored his letters. He stopped writing her when he got the news she was the one that snitched his plan. So he was done with her, she was a traitor.

It was only him and Natasha.

But he knew he can change that, once the world sees reason.

He'll convince Bucky to give him the tittle of Captain America back, and to leave Loki, there was nothing good that can come from a relationship with him.

He will get Bruce and Thor back on his side, they will see the truth.

And he will get Tony back.

He knows the genius is married, but he must see the truth that the aliens are using him. That green lady must be abusing him and using him, Steve will save him.

He also heard that they had a child, poor kid must be feeling so bad with a mother like that, Steve will save the child too. 

Steve tried sending letters to Tony, but he ignored them. 

Steve had to get out of here, the world needs him. 

Sure, Tony defeated Thanos, but it had to be a fluke, there is no way the world wants to leave Steve here. 

Steve was on his cell when he heard the alarms.

His cell opened.

The prisoners were running amok, guards were trying to calm them.

He saw Natasha.

"Nat, what is happening ?" 

"No idea, the cells just opened." 

"AHHHHH." 

They heard screams. 

Steve run and saw what it was. 

A red beast, it was attacking everyone, both guards and prisoners, and killing them.

Wait, wasn't one of the Accords signees like that, he could turn into a monster like this one, but the monster was black. 

Steve didn't have time to worry about the accords, he will get rid of them.

He ran to fight the monster.

But it was too strong, the monster grabbed Steve and threw him away. 

The monster went after Steve, but one of his man stopped him.

"Boss, is time to go." 

The monster growled, and went with his man.

Natasha helped him up.

"Come on, let's follow them." 

Steve nodded and followed the gangsters. 

They saw them take a ship from the Raft, and go away, to the mainland.

"Steve, that's our chance." 

Steve looked at her, she was pointing to another ship.

It was time to get out of here, and be heroes again, they had to stop that monster, and save the world from the Accords. To get things back to the way they need to be, he has waited long enough.

"Lets go." 

Steve and Natasha got in another ship, and escaped the Raft. 

Cletus turned back from being Carnage.

He was free, finally. 

Free to bring carnage to the world.

"Ready ?" 

"Yes, lets do this Cletus." 

He smiled, this was gonna be fun.


	2. Life in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes how his new life is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter time, he does have a big role in this story.

Peter winged around the streets of New York.

"Woohooo !" 

This past years have been the best of his life. 

Going to his dream colleague, and staying with his best friend and girlfriend, it was awesome.

Getting rid of Brad was a bonus. 

That stupid guy always tried to steal his girlfriend, even though MJ made it clear she had a lover. 

MJ knows he is Spiderman, he got worried she would leave him, but she stayed. 

Carol, the new leader since Rhodey sacrificed himself for the universe, allowed Ned and MJ to come to the compound whenever they want. 

The Avengers consisted of Captain Marvel, Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, Loki, Captain America (the new one, not the asshole), Hawkeye, Ant-man, Wasp, and agent 13. And him of course.

Doctor Strange and Black Panther were part time members, due to their other duties.

And Ironman of course left with the Guardians of the Galaxy, but he kept in contact.

In other words, life was awesome. 

Peter came in to the compound, time to train with Ms. Carter, who was soon to get married to Carol.

"Hey Sharon !" 

"Hey Pete, you're ready ?" 

"Bring it on !" 

She activated the obstacle course. 

"You have 4 minutes, go!" 

Peter did the course, his last time was 5 minutes, Sharon wants him to do it on 4 now.

Peter ran, jumped, swinged, until he managed it.

"Done !" 

"Well look at that, 3:48, nice job." 

Peter fell to the floor exhausted.

"Ms. Carter, Mr. Parker, Captain Danvers wants everyone on the common room, now !" 

"Thanks FRIDAY." 

That tone made them worry. 

"Hello all, we have a problem." 

She turned the screen on.

"There was a breakout on the Raft, some prisoners escaped." 

She showed the least. One name made Peter freeze.

Cletus Kasady.

He heard that the man was a crazy killer that went on a rampage on San Fransisco.

"Cletus Kasady, that's their leader and the most dangerous one." 

She showed another picture.

"Accords signature, Eddie Brock, was the last person he talked too before escaping. Mr. Brock was not involved in the breakout, he talked to Kasady as a interview, we have contacted him to tell us all he knows. There is also a reason we are contacting him, pictures show that Kasady can turn into a Venom like creature, only that this one is red. Mr. Brock is key to solve this. " 

They saw the pictures of the red monster.

"Prisoners called him, Carnage." 

"That name feels." Peter mumbled.

"Captain, there has been an update on the escaped prisoners........you're not gonna like this." 

She showed them two new pictures. 

Oh shit.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. 

"Stevie, what have you done ?" James grumbled. 

"Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanov were not involved in the Kasady gang, but took advantage of the chaos to get away." 

Unlike Wilson and Maximoff, who got in touch with their brain and knew they were wrong. They know that Rogers and Romanov still believe that they were right and that they had done nothing wrong. They also know Rogers would do anything to separate Tony from Gamora, as he saw the green guardian as an enemy in his delusional mind. And who knows what he would do if he saw Jamie. 

"So not only we have a group of serial killers, one that can turn into a Venom like monster, now we have to deal with two delusional people that will do anything to prove that, "they are right" " Clint said.

"Correct." 

What happened to his great life ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is dedicated to Eddie, seeing how he is the tritagonist of the story.


	3. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s life after Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is living a good life, too bad he has to leave it to stop Carnage.

Eddie was on his favorite shop. Ms. Chen.

“Hello Ms. Chen.”

“Hi Eddie.”

People asked him now that he had his job back, why he continued going here, because he liked it. Simple as that.

And he wanted to check that no one tired to rob Ms. Chen, she was his friend.

“Get the chocolates Eddie.”

“Yes V.”

Venom liked it here a well

After the whole Drake incident, life smiled at Eddie.

He got his reporter job back, and helped take down some corrupt men that hurt people.

He also wrote reports about high profile criminals, like Helmut Zemo, the man that caused the Avengers to divide, although he exposed Rogers, so good for him.

Rogers was also a man he made an article. Having met the asshole, he decided to expose the man more after he was arrested when he tried to steal the guanlet and doom the universe.

And of course, he had his job as an accords signee, he worked mostly locally, but he had to be ready if an extremely important mission called for him. Something like Thanos.

Eddie and Anne got back together 7 months after Thanos.

Dan died on a plane crash, something that made Eddie sad, Dan was a good friend.

He and Anne got along greatly before Thanos came in, he helped her cope, then he had to leave for the fight.

Things happened, their romance returned, and well. Here they are again.

Of course, Eddie doesn’t even close to her computer now, that thing scares him.

Eddie was riding his bike. When he got a call.

“Eddie Brock here.”

“Mr Brock, this is Captain Carol Danvers.”

Oh shit.

“Captain, what can I do for you ?”

“You’re requested to come to New York as soon as you can, have you heard of the breakout of the Raft ?”

“I heard of it, I haven’t seen the list of the prisoners that escaped.”

“One of the, is Cletus Casady.”

OH FUCK.

“We have sent you some footage we need you too see, Kasasy has gain a symbiote like Venom. We need your advice and help on how to defeat him.”

Eddie had to go to New York.

He got the next flight on the morning.

After saying goodbye to Anne, he got on the plane.

He saw the footage there.

“THATS CARNAGE.” Venom screamed.

“Who ?”

“He was a criminal on my planet, he is a merciless killer, even to my species standards.”

“Well, That really tells something. And if he bonded with Kasady. Then we got a big problem on our hands.”

So much for his prefect life.

Eddie will have to help the Avengers stop this, and theynhad to do it fast. Or Kasady will make true to his promise and create Carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gamora finally appear along side the other Guardians next chapter.


	4. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others are happily on space. When they get the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally appears on this story. Living a happy life.

The Milano crossed threw space. 

Peter of course, screamed his songs.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP QUILL !" 

"No can do Rocket, I am on tune right now." 

"We literally just left your girlfriend, and you two spent two days singing, how can you not be tired." 

"Because....." 

"PETER SHUT UP, YOU JUST WOKE UP JAIME." 

Peter shut up after that.

"Sorry Gamora." 

"Thank you Gamora." Rocket said. 

"I am Groot." 

"Groot says he is thankful as well." 

Nebula watched as Mantis talked to Drax.

He was trying to teach her how to joke, but she was failing. 

Something Nebula found cute.

"What are you looking at that blue ?" 

Tony came to her side.

"Nothing." 

"Yeah, nothing, well if nothing means Mantis, I believe you." 

"I wasn't looking at her !" 

"Yeah you were, its fine Nebula, love is a great thing." 

"The Soul Stone united you and Gamora, you two were destined to be together, its not the same for me." 

"I had no idea of that when I asked her out." 

Nebula looked down.

"You were there when Drax said the phrase, don't be afraid of trying, be afraid of not having the chance, you Nebula, have a chance, I suggest you try it. After all that Thanos did to you, you deserve happiness." 

Tony went to the room where his wife was calming down their daughter.

"Did Peter shut up ?" 

"He did, you need to speak to your sister, she needs advice on how to ask our insect friend out." 

"Nebula is new to romance, she will get a hang of it. And Mantis likes her too, so she will not be rejected." 

"How do you know that ?" 

"Love, Mantis can't lie, when I asked her, she told me." 

"Are you going to tell Nebula ?" 

"No, she has to figure this out herself, its part of growing up, Nebula had that chance taken away by Thanos, she needs to experience the world now that he is gone." 

"Like you ?" 

"Like me, meeting you, marrying you, and having Jaime has been the best thing that happened to me." 

Tony smiled and got close to her.

Jaime slowly woke up.

"Daddy ?" 

"Hello princess, sorry to wake you up.

"Uncle Peter already did that." 

"Well don't worry, you can go to sleep....." 

"Sorry for the interruption everyone, but Bruce is calling on the line, he says is an emergency." 

Tony rushed to the control room, Gamora followed him with Jaime in her arms.

"Bruce, are you all right ?" 

"I am fine Tony, we are all." 

"Good, so what is it ?" 

"Do you remember Eddie Brock ?" 

"Venom, yeah I do, why ?"

"Before Thanos, he told us we had to move Cletus Kasady to the raft, that man has escaped." 

"An escape from the Raft, that is almost impossible." 

"Well, from what looks like, he can turn into a Venom like creature as well, only this one is red, and not a hero." 

Oh god. 

"Stephen, T'Challa, Scott, and Hope are all busy in another matter, and they can't help, we need you guys to help us stop him, his intentions are clear, he wants to cause carnage around the world." 

Tony looked at the others, they all nodded.

"We will make our way there now." 

"There is something else. Rogers and Romanov used the commotion to escape as well." 

"WHAT ?" 

Gamora growled at that.

"Even after all this time, they still believe that they were right, and that they have to save the world from the accords, Rogers also insist that you need to return to him, and a tape of the Raft reveled he wants Jamie as well." 

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY DOES THAT ASSHOLE WANTS MY DAUGHTER !" 

"I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM." Gamora shouted. 

"He believes that she, and you, are being abused, and that he has to safe you too."

Rogers is truly delusional. 

"What about Wilson and Maximoff ?" 

"They have nothing to do with this, they had no idea of Rogers' plans, as they ended all contact with him. Maximoff actually exposed an attempted break out that he was planing," 

Well that is a surprise. 

"So, should we still go knowing Rogers wants Jamie ?" Rocket asked.

"We have too, Kasady needs to be stopped, Jamie won't be left alone until Rogers is captured." Gamora said.

Peter nodded, and made the Milano head to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Guardians have to head to Earth, to sop Carnage and whatever his plan is. And also to recapture Steve before he can hurt anyone with his delusions.


	5. Criminal Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus meets his gang of criminals, that includes some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see what Carnage is up too, and the team that is gonna help him.

Cletus arrived to his hide out, in the middle of the border between California and Nevada.

“It was good thinking what you did, break out all the prisioners.”

“The personal was overconfident, and they are nothing against my drones.”

“Well you have my thanks. Mr. Beck.”

Quentin Beck turned from his screen.

“Finally, someone appreciates my talent.”

“Yeah, better than your original plan to create a story that you were a hero from another dimension, no one was gonna fall for that, not in the long term.”

“Hey, I would have made it work, people see what they want to belive.”

“Then why help me ? I have no intention of being seen as a hero.”

“Because you have the power to make Stark feel pain.”

“What do you have against Stark.”

“He called me unstable, he got my tech and used it on his theraupetic expirement, and he called it BARF !”

“So, did he use the drones ?”

“No But......”

“So he didn’t steal anything, he just used your idea of a screen to use it on his expirement, and you are unstable.”

“I AM NOT UNSTABLE.”

“And Rogers insists he is a hero when he is a criminal, delusions only lead to downfall Mr. Beck.” A mysterious voice said.

The man reveled himself to be Helmut Zemo.

“What is he doing here ?”

“Zemo managed to do what even Thanos couldn’t, defeat the Avengers. Granted, that was under Rogers’ leadership, which was unstable, so he will have a harder time but I think he can manage it, other wise he can make a good snack.”

“I can find a way, I wanted to destroy the Avengers, but they rebuilt, I need their empire to fall and not grow back, although I need to ask, why do you called us Mr. Kasady.”

“Because you good are smart, you can help me get rid of the Avengers, and I can have my fun.”

“Fun ?”

“My friend and I only want one thing, to bring Carnage to this world.”

“You will spare us........right ?” Beck asked.

“Huh.”

“Still, your symbiote is impressive, but your just one against the Avengers, chances are they called that man that has the same powers as you.”

“Oh I want them to call Eddie, he can make this so much more fun. As for being, only me, don’t worry, I contacted an army. Someone that like you, wants revenge.”

After he said that, a space ship came form above. 

It was just like one of Thanos’ ships.

When the ship landed, and the figure reveled itself, Cletus smiled.

“Hello, Supergiant.”

Clint was packing his stuff.

With some members of the team gone to another mission, he had to be present for this.

“Promise me your gonna be carefull.” Laura said.

“I will, it’s not like we are facing Thanos, this is just a crazy dude.”

“That can turn into a red man eating monster.”

“Well we have a guy with the same ability. Don’t worry honey, I am gonna be fine.”

Laura smiled, and kissed her husband before he went away.

“All right, but we are going to vacation after this, Rogers interrupted the last one.”

“Yes Mam.”

“DAD COME HERE.” Lila screamed.

Clint ran to her room.

“What is it ?”

“Look at the window.”

Clint looked.

“O shit.”

Clint called Carol.

“Carol, I need some back up. ASAP.”

“Got it.”

He turned to Laura.

“Take the kids and remain in your room, I will deal with this.”

“Clint.......”

“Trust me, after all what has happened, I won’t risk you.”

Laura nodded and went to her room with their kids.

Clint sighted, and opened his door.

“Hello Clint, long time no seen.”

Standing on his porch, was Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, what are you up too ?


	6. Delusions Can't Get You Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve show up to Clint's house, ready with his delusional plan. Too bad for him, Clint has no patience for the man that almost killed his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, what are you up to now ?

"Hello Clint, long time no seen." 

Steve knew they did the right choice by coming here. 

After reaching the main land after escaping the Raft, they got a car, and made their way to Clint's farm.

They needed help, Kasady and the accords have to be taken down, even if he got angry at them when Thanos was coming, Clint still sided with him. He was sure he was going to help hem.

Clint looked at Natasha. 

"Laura told you you were banned from here." 

"Clint please just......" 

"No, I told you two, I don't want to see you, I don't want to do anything with you two, get the fuck out of my house." 

"Clint you don't understand, the world is in danger, this crazy man escaped the Raft, we need to stop him." 

"You mean Cletus Kassidy ? I know, we have contacted back up, and we are going to stop him." 

Steve couldn't believe it. They had checked the news constantly, nobody knew about Kasidy's escape.

"How do you know that ?" 

"The Raft personal contacted us as soon as the break out happen, sent us the pictures of the escaped inmates, that includes you two you know." 

Steve growled, they were not criminals. 

"Come on Clint, you must know this is a mistake." 

"What the hell are you talking about ?" 

"We are not criminals, we are heroes." 

"No you aren't. You killed thousands of SHIELD agents, that almost included my family, you let the person that created Ultron in the team, said person is actually sorry for her actions and is paying for them, and you let two innocent man take the blame. You killed 12 people in Lagos just because you had to be the hero that stopped Crossbones,ignored the world when the you killed the people driving on that tunnel just for one man, tricked Scott and I into leaving our families to help you destroy an airport, granted I should have asked questions first, I made a mistake and payed for it, you hid the murder of Howard and Maria Stark from Tony, and when he founded out, you almost killed him because he was angry, leaving him stranded on Siberia, where he would have died if the Guardians didn't save him, then, after receiving a pardon, you constantly harass everyone at the compound, and of course, you almost doomed the universe by trying to steal the gauntlet, because you couldn't handle that Tony was meant to safe the universe, not you. So Rogers, I just described you exactly why you are not a hero. Oh and lets add that you are a prison escapee." 

Steve couldn't believe it, Clint got it all wrong, they did those things for the good of the of the world. He had to safe Bucky, and Tony couldn't be trusted with the power of the gauntlet. Steve did all of that for the greater good, its not his fault things didn't turn out. And that green woman stopped him from following destiny. 

Natasha spoke before he could. 

"Clint, that doesn't matter, we need to stop Kasidy." 

"And we are, the Avengers, along side the Guardians of the Galaxy who agreed to help us, will stop him." 

"Clint...." 

"What, you seriously thought I would allow you in my home while being criminals, the home with the people you almost killed without care. Delusions won't take you far you know." 

"Clint, we need to return to the world, the accords...." 

"Are working perfectly." 

"The people...." 

"Don't want you." 

"Tony, we need...." 

"To leave him alone with his family." 

"Dam it, let me talk !" 

"You have only delusions to say, I am done listening to you." 

Before Steve could speak two loud bangs were heard. 

"STEVE ROGERES AND NATASHA ROMANOV, HANDS IN THE AIR AND ON YOUR KNEESS, NOW !" 

Danvers and Thor were behind them. 

"You called them Clint ?" Steve asked betrayed. 

"Of course, they are my team, and you are criminals." 

"LAST CHANCE ROGERS, WE WON'T HESITATE TO ATTACK." 

No, Steve was not a criminal, he was tired of people seeing him like that.

"You are making a mistake, I am not a criminal, you guys need me, need us." 

"And why the hell would we need you ?" 

"I am Captain America, I am a hero, the one worthy to defend the world." 

"James Barnes is Captain America, and you are the LEAST worthy to defend the world." 

"You shouldn't attack us, we need to go after the real enemy." 

"What ?" 

"Those aliens, the ones that took Tony, they are manipulating him, we need to safe him and his daughter from their abuse, specially from the green woman." 

Clint, Carol, and Thor were all schoked. 

How can Rogers be so stupid. 

"Wow, I never thought prison would make you more stupid Rogers." Thor said.

"As someone who sees Tony a lot, I can guarantee you he is happy, no one is abusing him, Gamora is a good wife and a great mother, in fact, the only one that abuses Tony is you." 

"I DIDN'T ABUSE TONY, I AM THE ONLY ONE FIT TO BE WITH HIM ! I..." 

But Thor had enough. 

He flew and attacked Rogers, the man tried to fight back, but Thor early overpowered him. 

Steve fell to the floor unconscious soon after. 

Thor glared at Natasha. 

"Want to fight Romanov ?" 

Natasha sighted, knowing she was outmatched, she went to her knees, and raised her hands.

"Good choice." 

Carol grabbed her and led her to the jet, while Thor dragged Rogers. 

After saying goodbye to his family, Clint followed them.

"So, what are we gonna do with them." 

"They will be held at the Compound while the Raft gets fixed. There are two nice cells I know they will enjoy." 

Carol secured Natasha to her seat, while Thor just dumped Rogers on the floor, not caring if he gets hurt. 

At least the delusional duo was caught, now they can focus on the true enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, in this world Clint is a man that loves his family above everything else, specially above the man that almost killed them, did you seriously thought you're gonna get him to help you.


	7. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie arrives at the compound, soon followed by Tony and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we Steve captured, we can all relax as they unite, right.........

Eddie got of his taxi, just outside the compound.

“We haven’t been here ever since Thanos.”

“I like it here, the people here are worthy protectors, specially that Spider Man.”

“You really like him V.”

“I never have sensed such a pure being.”

Captain James Barnes greeted him at the door.

“Mr. Brock, thanks for coming so fast.”

“Captain, I didn’t hesitate, I know the threat Kasasy poses.”

“If I can ask, what did the man told you, what do you know.”

“The man only wants one thing, to kill, for him, killing is fun. I had no idea he had an symbiote, but V knows about him.”

“What does he know ?”

“His name is Carnage, and he is a criminal in their species, extremely violent, and that is coming from an extremely violent species. V said Carnage was supposed to be banish to a desolate planet where he would have perished, but as you know, he arrived here, and bonded with Kasady, most likely for their love for killing.”

“A perfect pair then.”

“They really are.”

“How do we stop him ?”

“Symbiotes all have to weakness, extremely loud sounds and fire. Other things won’t affect them. If you kill the symbiote with the person inside, the person dies too.”

“So we can take the two out in one hit.”

4 hours after Eddie arrived, the Milano landed.

Tony and Gamora came out first, Jamie on her arms.

Bruce was there to greet them.

“Hey there !”

“Hi uncle Bruce.”

“Hi Jaime, how tall have you gotten since I last saw you.”

“I am growing Uncle Bruce.”

“Brucie Bear.”

Tony gave him a hug.

“I wish it was under better circustances.”

“So do I, but we have good news.”

“Wha is it ?”

“Rogers and Romanov were captured.”

“Really, that fast ?”

“On their delusional mind, they thought Clint was gonna help them, so they went to his home, Clint called Carol and she and Thor went to apprehend them. Rogers tried to escape, but Thor defeated him quickly.”

“Do you have the footage.”

“I do, want to see it ?”

“Of course.”

“May I ask where are Rogers and Romanov going ?” Gamora asked.

Bruce sighted.

“Due to the Raft needing repairs, they have to be brought to the cells here, if they try to escape, we have authorization to do anything to stop them. Even kill them.”

Gamora smiles lightly, killing Rogers, that is something she wants to do.

“Now love, let’s be good influences to Jamie.”

“Getting rid of Rogers is something good.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Who is Rogers daddy ?”

“He is just an enemy of mommy and I, he tried to escape but Aunt Carol, Uncle Thor, and Uncle Clint caught him, you don’t have to worry about him.”

“Ok.”

“Still, with Rogers here, I want at least one person with Jamie all the time.” Gamora said.

Everyone agreed.

As they walked threw the halls. They saw Carol and Thor drag Rogers and Romanov to the cells.

Rogers saw Tony.

“Tony.” 

He had a hopeful look on his face, he tried to stay still to talk, but Thor dragged him.

“No wait, Tony, we have to talk, Tony please. Tony this is all a mistake, we can be a team again, just listen....”

Thor knocked the asshole out.

“Greetings friend Tony, I will drag this idiot to his cell, and greet you properly.”

Thor went away, dragging Rogers with him.

“Daddy, mommy ?”

“Yes dear.”

“He seems stupid.”

“That’s because he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see Carnage’s deal with Supergiant next, how he contacted her, and what she wants.


	8. You all Want the Same. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus assembles his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Carnage chapter, is a short one, but it does tell a bit more of their goal.

Cletus smiled as Supergiant came down.

"Hello, Supergiant."

"You're the man that wields Carnage right ?" 

"I am, call me Cletus." 

"Fine Cletus." 

"Kasady, who the hell is she ?" 

"She is Supergiant Beck, she used to work for Thanos." 

"THANOS !" 

"Are you out of you mind ?" 

"Hell yeah I am." 

Remo and Beck only watched in horror.

"When Stark snapped his fingers and wished for Thanos and his army to go vanish, he had no idea that Supergiant existed. His wife, her sister, and even the others of the Black Order believed her dead. Only Thanos knew she was alive, but he was unable to call her." 

"The stones can only see what the user sees, I was hidden from Stark's eye sight." 

"So, what is your plan, finish what Thanos started." 

"No, there is only to being that can wield the stones and survive, Thanos is dead, and Stark....is my enemy." 

"She wants the same as you all, revenge !" 

"Yes, I want Stark and Gamora dead on my feet, the one that killed my father, and the precious daughter that betrayed him. Add Nebula to that list as well." 

"You all want Stark gone, and he is the biggest threat to my fun. We are all united under one goal. Beck has the tech, Zemo the brain, Supergiant has the strength and army, and I have my good friend Carnage."

"Yeah, and Stark has the Hulk and Thor, and an team ready to follow him." 

"With makes it even more fun. However, I do have a solution for the Hulk." 

He took out a glass tube with a red serum. 

"Before his arrest, Ross managed to create this serum to create a Hulk like beast, that would loose all free will, and listened to his master. Ross wanted to use this to further his anti enhanced movement, but he got arrested before he could." 

"You want to use it ?" 

"I do." 

"But, who are we gonna use ?" 

"Live that to me, I need to get out and warm up." 

Cletus turned to leave. 

"Supergiant is in charge by the way." 

Both Zemo and Beck complained. 

"Oh and Supergiant, I have a request." 

"What is it ?" 

"The man named Eddie Brock, I want the pleasure to kill him myself." 

With that Carnage appeared, and went away, wanting to have some fun, and get their candidate for the serum.

But mostly to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some news. 
> 
> I sadly tell you I have halted my progress of "The Battle of Wakanda." I was not happy how the story was turning out, so decided to start it again. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> On the positive side. Now that the Aqua-Tony trilogy is almost finished. My new pro Tony, anti Steve series is ready. In this one I have decided to do something different, and that is get redemption, and throw it at the garbage. Tony will take everyone that was mean to him down this time. Except for Bruce and Thor, because even if they made mistakes, I always like them. 
> 
> And with the new romantic partner he is getting, sorry, partners, well they'll won't hold him back, they will help him. I am just telling you I haven't seen this pairing in the site.


	9. What do we do ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team assembles to see what to do about Carnage.

“So, What do we know ?”

Carol got the screen.

“So Kasady has gained the power of the symbiote Carnage, he has two familiar faces for you Tony.”

She showed him the pictures.

Fuck.

Quentin Beck and Helmut Zemo.

“Zemo, the man that exposed Rogers, I do own him that.”

“He is self explanatory.”

“What about Beck ?”

“Old Stark Indutries employee, I fired him due to his mental intabilty, I literally fired him one day before the Civil War, but he had no criminal record.”

“He must want revenge from you firing him, was he as delusional as Rogers ?” Loki asked.

“That’s impossible, but he had his delusions.”

“Great.”

“I am telling you, anyone that sided with Kasady is delusional, the man will betray them.” Eddie said.

“That’s comforting.”

“So, What is the plan ?”

Carol got out a map.

“We have tracked some signals of rouge Stark tech, Pepper confirmed it, it must be Beck. So we are going to follow it, and find what the hell does Kasady wants.”

“Oh. He made it very clear what he wants, he wants Carnage, and if we don’t stop him, he is gonna get it.”

“Right, let’s move.”

Carnage was having fun, eating all this police man, and criminals.

But he had one objective.

So he walked to a cell and found.....

“Who the hell are you ?”

“Call me Carnage, it’s an honor to meet you, former secretary Ross.”

Ross looked baffled.

“What the hell are you.”

“I am a symbiote, an alien as you will call it.”

“Like Stark’s wife ?”

“Well, she and I are obviously from different planets, but yeah, aliens.”

“What do you want freak ?”

“You creates a serum to defeat the Hulk right ?”

“What the hell are you......”

“We need you to come with us, you created, you can be the test subject, for this, Red Hulk.”

Carnage knocked Ross out, and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a notice, I might not be able to update daily anymore, I will try. But I can’t promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is worst. 
> 
> Carnage is free ? or Steve is free ? 
> 
> I rather deal with Carnage than Steve, I can't handle the delusions.


End file.
